Porque Joe Sabe
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Joe sabe porque a Barry ya no le afecta el próximo matrimonio de Iris. Como también sabe el porque de las constantes visitas de Queen a Central City. Porque Joe sabe, y la mayoría lo calla *Flash/Arrow; OliverxBarry*


**N/A: **No se ustedes, pero adoro a Joe y quise hacer un fics donde también se vea el Flarrow. Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Único: Porque Joe Sabe.<strong>

* * *

><p>Joe era una persona lista, nada se le escapaba a él; no por nada era uno de los mejores detectives que había en Central City.<p>

El hombre sabe y mucho, pero no dice nada.

Joe sabe cuando su querida hija se a propasado con la tarjeta de crédito. Ya que durante algunos días, Iris se vuelve extrañamente ahorrativa y no deja de llenar de detalles a Eddie y a él. Como también son mas seguidas las noches de postre luego de la cena, sobre todo cuando se quería el saber el porque de porque no se podía hacer ningún gasto. Pero Joe, a pesar de saberlo, no decía nada.

Joe también sabe cuando Eddie a metido la pata a la hora de ordenar el papeleo de las oficinas, porque extrañamente el oficial parecía ser mas obediente y no ponía objeciones a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Cumplía horas extras y mayormente se la pasaba junto a Allen ayudándole con los médicos forenses, tal vez para evitar que sus jefes pudieran llamarle la atención y así evitarse el regaño de su vida.

Joe sabe cuando Barry a pasado largas horas de insomnio comiendo solo comida chatarra a causa de un nuevo enemigo. Pues el chico parecía poder hablar mas rápido de lo normal así como su mal humor se hacia mas evidente. Sobre todo cuando se trataba del jefe pidiéndole explicaciones por cierta razón. Claro, había veces en las que Joe salía a la defensa de Barry, como había otras en las que simplemente hacia la vista gorda y dejaba que alguien mas que no fuera él regañase al mas impuntual del mundo.

Joe sabe que lo que él ve, no pueden verlo los otros. Ni siquiera Diggle, quien parecía ser el mas cuerdo de entre sus conocidos. Pero aun así no lo notaban y para él no era muy difícil simular que tampoco notaba nada, se hacia el tonto y listo.

Pero gracias a eso, de que él si puede notar lo que los otros no, se entero de algo que le quito el sueño durante días. Pero, de igual manera, gracias a ello a podido quitarse muchas de sus dudas.

Ahora Joe sabe porque a Barry ya no le afecta el hecho de que dentro de dos meses Iris vaya a casarse con Eddie, es mas, parecía emocionado con la idea de ayudar a su hija en organizar la boda.

Joe sabe porque Oliver Queen, el famoso millonario y Arrow como doble identidad, visitaba con mucha mas frecuencia Central City. Aun cuando ningún loco meta-humano se desidia por aparecer.

Joe también sabe el porque de las visitas nocturnas, a escondidas obviamente, que Oliver le hacia a Barry. Y sabe que de nada tenia que ver con aquello de ser un superhéroe e intercambiar toda clase de información vital que tenían, como le había dicho Queen una noche en que lo pillo escalando el edificio hasta el departamento donde Barry vivía.

Para desgracia del mismo Joe, sabia que aquello era mentira. Y las marcas rojizas que Barry intentaba ocultar en las mañanas a duras penas lo confirmaba.

El saber que hacían esos dos en las noches no presentaba nada bueno para su mente.

Porque Joe sabe y desearía nunca haberlo sabido.

Joe también sabe el porque de la euforia de Barry a la hora de combatir el crimen, porque sabe que si algo sucedía con un súper humano. Arrow estaría allí para ayudarle.

También sabia porque el mal humor rodeaba a Barry algunos días, y todo era culpa del pasado playboy de Queen. Donde intuía, cuando Barry se quedaba en su casa no solo a cenar, que una mujer había aparecido en escena. También sabia que no solo su hijo adoptivo era algo celoso, sino que Queen tampoco se quedaba atrás. Porque Joe sabia cuan celoso se ponía el arquero cuando su hija, Felicity o cualquier otra mujer pasaba mas tiempo del necesario junto a Barry.

También sabe que esos dos se quieren de verdad, pero no dice nada.

Amor era amor, sin importar su sexo, edad o raza. Joe no iba a permitir que nadie le dijese nada a Barry... Y a Oliver, aunque le costase un poco defenderle.

Joe sale de la oficina en la que se encuentra estudiando el caso de Nora Allen, cuando escucha a su jefe preguntar por Barry entre sus empleados. El detective no puede evitar reírse bajito.

Porque si, Barry se ha quedado dormido...

Y Joe sabe porque.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Simplemente eso. Joe sabe muuuchas cosas y tal vez la mayoría hubiese deseado no saberla.

**¿Chocolates?**

**¿Espárragos?**

**¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
